The Story of the Lost Uchiha
by IceDragon5layer
Summary: Unwanted as a child, the young Uchiha was adopted into the Tanaka Clan. This is the story of Shinzo Tanaka as he tackles through life and faces what comes at him! This is Not Yaoi. OC Protagonist Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

Dreaming in Azure: Thanks for telling me about that. I have changed it now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be making fanfiction I'd be making Naruto!

It was a rainy night, and two young Uchiha were on their way to the hospital. There was a tall young black haired man who was about 15 years old, he had black eyes. His name was Hisoka Uchiha, he was a carrying a young woman in his hands, who looked around the same age as him. She had black hair and forest green eyes.

"Asahi are you alright?" Hisoka asked looking worried for her.

"I'm alright, how long till will we get to the hospital?" she said trying hard to hide that she was in pain.

"It's just here," he said, as they arrived in front of a tall building. He rushed in to the hospital and ran to the woman at the reception. "She's having a baby!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"The woman at the reception got up and ran into a room behind her. A minute later a few women came out with a patient trolley the women then took the pregnant woman and placed her on the trolley. They then reeled her away as Hisoka followed.

4 hours later

Asahi had just given birth and was now holding a baby boy in her hands. Asahi spoke "I wish I could but I can't keep him." she said sounding quite sad.

" I wish I could too but we're just too young to take care of a child," Hisoka said calmly.

"Well, he's been put up for adoption," Asahi said "I just wish we could see him grow up."

"I think it would be a bit confusing and it would be a bit too complicated for him to know us as a child," Hisoka said, "We should tell him when he's a bit grown up maybe when he's about 10."

"I guess you're right," Asahi said. A nurse then came in to take the baby.

"Any last words?" she said.

"I'll miss you; grow up to be a great man," Asahi said. And with that the nurse left.

The nurse then took the baby to a couple, in a small room. In the room there was a man and a woman. The woman looked around 24 and had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her name was Hana. The man looked around 28 and had black hair and had jet black eyes. His name was Hiroshi. The nurse handed the baby to the woman who sitting on the bed in the room. "Here he is." the nurse said smiling.

The woman looked at the baby and was in love. He had Forest green eyes and jet black hair. "He's Beautiful "she said. The woman was not able to have children and felt truly blessed. "He's like my heart," she said "I'll name him Shinzo."

13 years later.

A young man was training in his training grounds striking at a wooden post. He had spiky black hair and forest green eyes. He wore a short sleeved black Kung Fu shirt, black shorts and black shinobi sandals. He had bandages on both his arms and legs but this was not because of an injury it was just what he believed was fashionable. "Shinzo come inside breakfast is ready." his mother Hana said.

"Coming mom," he said. He then did a few hand signs "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" he said burning down the post he had been working on. He then went inside and ate his breakfast. He proceeded to his front door and said "Bye Mom."

"Bye Shinzo hope you do well on your test today." Hana said

"I will mom when you come to the academy after the test I will be a genin." Shinzo said somewhat proudly.

"I'm sure you will Shinzo." she said and with that, he was off. He made his way to the academy and opened the door he then went into his classroom. When he entered he looked for Naruto and found him sitting staring down Sasuke as they both looked each other in the eyes. Shinzo took the initiative in breaking this up and sat in between them. There was only one thing Shinzo didn't think about. He was sitting next to Sasuke his annoyingly proud rival. "Damn it I didn't think this through." he thought. They were both top of the class but Sasuke liked to make himself feel superior and that's why he didn't like him. He turned to talk to Naruto "Hey Naruto how are you doing?" Shinzo asked

"I'm good," he replied "I'm just hoping they don't make us do the clone technique."

"Hopefully not for your sake, but if they make you do the transformation technique don't do that sexy jutsu you did yesterday, though I found it hilarious," Shinzo said. He looked at his friend at saw he was he was looking behind him at something, "Hey Naruto what you looking at?" He said.

"How come Sasuke gets all the girls," he said "I mean we're way better looking than Sasuke, right?"

"Well I know I am but I'm not so sure about you," Shinzo said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Naruto said not seeming to understand it was a joke.

"I'm just joking Naruto," he said "besides there is that one girl that's always looking at you."

"Who?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Wow you haven't noticed it yet; forget it you should figure it out sooner or later." Shinzo said cockily. Naruto was about to get annoyed when Iruka-sensei came in to the room. "As you all know," he started "We have an exam today, that will decide whether you become a genin or not, now this test will be in two parts, a written exam and a Practice exam. The written exam will be done in here being controlled by chunin, and the practical will be done individually in the room next door." Iruka then handed out the test papers to each person. He then walked back to the front of the class "You have 30 minutes," he said "BEGIN!"

- - - - 30 MINUTES LATER - - - -

"The tests shall now be handed in, wait till your name is called to go into the next room." Iruka said.

Iruka went through names and the class was almost empty "Shinzo Tanaka." He said and Shinzo followed him into the room. In the room there was Iruka and that weird looking Mizuki guy "Isn't Mizuki a girl's name?" he wondered now that he thought about it. Iruka then spoke "In this part of the test you have to do the 3 academy ninjutsu. The Clone Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu and Transformation Jutsu."

"Ok," Shinzo then did Handsigns "Clone Jutsu!" he shouted. He made five illusions of himself around him.

"Good." Iruka said.

Shinzo then said "Substitution Jutsu!" and disappeared to a spot to his right leaving behind a log.

"Good, now last one." Iruka Said

Shinzo then said "Transformation Jutsu!" and turned into Iruka then turned back.

"Good you got all your jutsu right and got an almost perfect score in the test," he said "You Pass!"

He was then shown a table full of forehead protectors they were mostly blue with a few others colours. He looked for a black one as it was his favourite colour and found one "Yes!" he thought as he picked it up and tied it around his forehead.

"You are now a Genin," Iruka said leaving to do the others. Shinzo went outside and saw his friend sitting on swing on his own with no forehead protector. He felt sorry for his friend and wondered whether he should talk to Naruto or not hoping that him passing wouldn't make his friend even more embarrassed. While he was thinking he was grabbed by his mum who said "I knew you could do it I'm so proud of you."

"Mum your embarrassing me and you're squeezing me to tight," Shinzo said. Shinzo was thinking about his friend and Hana was thinking about what to do for this event. Hana saw something was on his mind and said "Shinzo, what's worrying you?"

"Nothing," Shinzo said trying to dismiss the thought about Naruto.

"Ok," Hana said unconvinced.

Shinzo then went home and said that his prize should be his parents teaching him more jutsu which they complied to.

So readers that was the first chapter of my first fanfic I know it's probably not that good but enjoy reading I will update 1 or 2 chapters a week but they will be longer than this. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2: The New Team 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It had been a few days since Shinzo had passed his test and became a genin. He was currently training and trying to learn a new jutsu. The Tanaka Clan is a low -key clan that specializes in Water and Fire Nature Jutsu. There was just one problem. Shinzo had a lightning affinity so he found it really hard to learn their jutsu. Well, just the water that is, he strangely had a knack for fire although only knowing one fire jutsu. Right now He was trying to learn the Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu. He kept trying but to no avail. "Ah, how do I do this damn jutsu," Shinzo said sounding quite pissed. "I make them and they turn into puddles straight afterwards!"

"Well you know what they say; the price of success is hard work," Hisoka said sitting on a chair reading.

"That's all you're gonna say," Shinzo said a bit more calmly, "No pointers or anything?"

"There's not much help I can give you," Hisoka said looking away from his book. "Just be patient and you'll get it."

- The Next Day -

Shinzo arrived at the academy the next day. When he walked into class he saw Shikamaru talking to Naruto. He was on his way to sit next to him but then he realized something. "_What's Naruto doing here?"_ Shinzo wondered "_and he has a forehead protector." _He was close to him and was about to sit next to him but then he realized Sasuke was sitting next to him. "_I'm not making that mistake again_." He thought, as he went to sit next to a boy with brown slicked back hair. "Hey I haven't talked to you before, what's your name?" Shinzo said

"My Name's Eita Yamazaki what's yours?" the boy asked.

He wore a dark grey tank top, black shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He also had a blue forehead protector. He also had a katana strapped on his back. It had a dark blue ito wrap over black ray skin. The katana had a black saya and an iron guard with a spiralling pattern.

"My Name's Shinzo Tanaka, how come I haven't noticed you before?" Shinzo asked.

"I like to keep to myself," Eita said. "I usually sit in the back corner of the class."

Shinzo was about to say something when he heard a bunch of commotion coming from the middle of the class. And what was it? Just a bunch of girls whining about sitting next to Sasuke. "_I still don't understand what they see in him," _he thought. He then saw Naruto jump on the table and Naruto started staring down Sasuke. The person in front of Naruto then pulled his arm back and hit Naruto by accident. Then something happened .Shinzo was barely holding in his laughter. Naruto had just accidentally kissed Sasuke. While Shinzo found this funny, the girls were taking this in a completely different way. Truth is, they were angry. They then proceeded to beat up a sorry Naruto. After they had finished attacking Naruto, Iruka opened the door and stood in front of the class. "As of today you are all ninjas," he started. "To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult, now you are only genin, first level ninjas, all the genin will be grouped into three man squads lead by a jonin, an elite ninja. We want the squads to be equal so that's how we've set them." Iruka then started calling out teams. After a few squads Shinzo heard his name "Squad 6" Iruka Started. "Shinzo Tanaka, Eita Yamazaki, and Mizuki Kagayuchi." "Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." He then said all the other squads. Naruto then started complaining about Sasuke. Iruka then said, "After lunch you will meet your new jonin teachers, class dismissed!"

"So Eita," Shinzo said. "Since we're in the same squad why don't we find our other teammate and have lunch together."

"That sounds like a good idea," Eita said "Only I'm not so sure who she is."

"Neither do I, I was hoping you did," Shinzo said. He then looked around and saw that they were the only 2 left in the class. "Well she's not in here so there's no point hanging around here anymore," Shinzo said getting up and leaving the class. Shinzo closely followed him outside.

Looking around outside, Shinzo said. "I wonder where she could b-"He stopped when he had a spotted a girl sitting at a bench on her own, eating a rice ball. The girl had long black hair and green eyes like his. She wore a short green, short sleeved dress with a red obi. Under the dress she wore a mesh shirt and fishnet shorts. She had a red forehead protector. Noticing that he had seen her, she lifted her head and put up a smile. Shinzo then walked over to her. "Are you by any chance Mizuki Kagayaku?" he said.

"Yes, my name is Mizuki Kagayaku," she said "I'm guessing that you two are Shinzo and Eita?"

"I'm Shinzo."

"And I'm Eita."

"And we are your teammates," they said in unison.

Mizuki laughed not telling them how lame that looked.

Shinzo and Eita then sat down at the bench. Shinzo sat back and ate a rice ball while Eita was eating sushi out of a small box. They all just sat there in silence. Shinzo suddenly felt the need to end the silence, "So guys, what sort of things are you into?"

"I like to read and I like meditating, when I'm not training or doing homework that is," Eita said.

"Meditating?" Shinzo said.

"Yes meditating, it helps with your chakra control, you should try it sometimes," Eita said.

"Are you implying something," Shinzo said.

"No, not at all," Eita replied. "So Mizuki what do you like?"

"I like to do gardening and cooking in my free time," she said. "So Shinzo what do you like?"

"I like swimming and catching fish, I also like sparring," he said.

"So you like violence?"

"Not exactly, I'm not too good at taijutsu so I work hard to improve that," Shinzo said. "I actually don't like fighting, I dream for peace, but the thing is you have to become strong for there to be peace, because without fear some people just don't stop."

"Wow, that's deep," Eita said sarcastically.

"I pour out my soul like that and you think it's funny!" Shinzo shouted.

"No, it just sounds so cliché." Eita said calmly.

"What part of it is cliché?!" Shinzo said.

"The whole peace crap, as if your actually gonna see it through."

"I will," Shinzo said. "You'll see."

"Course you will," Eita muttered under his breath.

After they had finished they went back into the classroom, all the other teams were sitting together waiting for their jonin leader to arrive. They went and sat at the back of the classroom and sat there while team after team left with their new jonin leaders. Iruka sat at his table writing something. Shinzo was getting tired of waiting and went and spoke to Iruka. "Why hasn't our jonin leader come yet?"

"Oh, I forgot your jonin leader wants to meet you on the rooftop," Iruka said.

"Really and we have been waiting all this time," Shinzo said sounding quite annoyed.

"Sorry I forgot, and as a ninja you should learn to be patient"

"Come on guys," Shinzo shouted to the back of the class. "Our sensei is waiting for us on the roof."

They then proceeded to the roof where they saw a man that wore the standard attire of the hidden leaf forces and he wore short metal-plated gloves. He also tilted his forehead protector to the left to cover his left eye, and a mask which obscures the lower-half of his face, only revealing his right eye. "You must be my new students, I am Kakashi Hatake, your new jonin leader, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Shinzo Tanaka; I like sparring and learning awesome jutsu"

"So he knows some jutsu, interesting," Kakashi thought.

"I'm Eita Yamazaki, and I like reading."

"I'm Mizuki Kagayaku, and some of my hobbies are gardening and cooking."

"I'm quite ne to this in fact this is my first time taking on a team so I am going to use the methods of a certain friend of mine," Kakashi said. "Tomorrow we are going to a survival exam."

"An Exam," Eita said. "I thought we just finished doing one?"

"The truth is you are actually not yet genin."

"WHAT" the three said in unison.

"Out of the 48 that passed the academy test only 12 will become genin, meaning there is a 75% chance that you fail."

"So what you're saying is if we don't pass this test we will still be Academy Students?" Eita asked.

"Yes, if you don't pass you will be sent back to the academy, for the test, make sure you are here early in the morning," he said. "And remember don't eat breakfast because if you do then you will puke."

When Shinzo got home he ran to his training grounds and started practising. "I am not gonna go back to the academy I have to train as hard as I can, and pass the exam" he thought as he began doing a warm-up routine "Ok this jutsu is coming along and I think if I can master it tomorrow, I'll have a better shot at this test," he thought.

- The Next Morning -

It was early in the morning and the sky was still dark. Shinzo put on his clothes and mad his way out of the house. He was really tired, "I shouldn't have stayed up too long training" he thought as walked on his way to the training fields. He got to the spot they were told to wait at. There was a small river there and he decided to splash his face with water to wake himself up. "Oh, you're here already." He turned to see that the person that spoke to him was Mizuki.

"Oh, hi Mizuki, isn't it quite early to be here?"

"You say that but you got here before me," she said sitting down next to him." Besides, I just left as soon as I woke up." Shinzo then started falling to his side. "Didn't you go to sleep last night," she asked. "I did" he said looking at her. He had just noticed she had eyes that looked like his but much brighter. They sat and stared at each other for a few seconds when they heard a voice.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple" Eita said walking up to them and taking a seat next to Shinzo. Their cheeks both want a slight red before reverting back to normal." So, where is Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm not too sure" Shinzo said. They waited for about half an hour until the sky was a bit brighter and then their sensei appeared. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here this early, but this means that we can start the exam earlier, there will be two bells" he said holding up the bells. "And there will be two lunches, you have to succeed in getting a bell or else you go without lunch and you will return to the academy meaning that only 2, 1 or none of you will pass".

"What!" They said.

Shinzo then decided to let it go, "I see, that's why you told us not to eat." he said showing a different side of him." But hunger isn't gonna stop me from advancing."

"The test will begin now, but be warned you won't win if you don't come at me with a killer intent," he said disappearing revealing it was an illusion. The three then went into the forest area to try and do a sneak attack. "There he is," Shinzo thought as he spotted him while looking through branches he then got to higher ground standing on the branch of a big tree. He then jumped at him with his fist ready. As he got closer he tried to punch him but was swiftly dodged by Kakashi, who looked like he had been reading a book called "Make out Paradise". Shinzo quickly recovered in the air skidding back a few feet. He then took a kunai out of his pouch and ran at him. As he slashed with his kunai, Kakashi grabbed his wrist and threw him into the river. Quickly Shinzo jumped out of the river and engaged in a hand to hand battle with Kakashi, but it wasn't really hand to hand as Kakashi was dodging him while reading his book. Kakashi then decided to kick Shinzo away, but when he kicked him he dispersed into water. Shinzo then came up from behind him and tried to snatch a bell but wasn't fast enough for Kakashi who jumped away dodging the hit. "Impressive, A Water Clone that's a C-rank jutsu and he's only a genin, he did talk about jutsu so maybe he knows more." Kakashi thought. "Impressive," he said. "But it's gonna take more than that to beat me."

"Damn" Shinzo thought. "That didn't work, I have to retreat and think another plan." As he was about to retreat Eita ran at him, sword in hand and prepared a slash. Kakashi noticed this and quickly drew a kunai parrying Eita's attack. Eita was attacking with his sword with skill but Kakashi was easily dodging and parrying his hits. Suddenly a girl was seen doing a diving kick from the sky. Kakashi dodged her kick and disarmed Eita sending his sword flying. Eita tried to run to his sword but Kakashi attempted to use One Thousand years of pain, Eita did a few Handsigns.

"**Earth Style: Terra Shield!"**

A shield of earth rose from the ground stopping Kakashi's Attack, though Kakashi's Fingers broke through the wall. "Eita looked as Kakashi's hands shot through the wall, "That was close," Eita thought. Kakashi was fighting against Mizuki who strangely really good at taijutsu, he even had to put his book away. She was attacking quite fast and Kakashi realized that she was much better at close combat than the other two. Somewhere else Shinzo was planning an attack when he accidently bumped into Eita. "Hey watch where you're going" Shinzo said.

"Sorry about that, but I don't think that we can get any bells, I think that we should team up and come up with a strategy, and then when it comes to it one of us we get the bell, it's better that one person fails than we all do."

"I think we need to somehow include Mizuki in this, we need teamwork, we need to draw her out of there somehow," Shinzo said." I have a plan." He then did a hand sign.

"**Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"**

A water clone then appeared and rushed and attacked Kakashi the clone said to Mizuki, "Mizuki quickly, retreat."

She was confused and went into the forest. Kakashi was fighting the clone when it dispersed into water. "Another one, huh," he thought. Elsewhere Mizuki felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped but realized it was Eita and Shinzo. "Ok so if we're gonna beat him we have to use teamwork; do you know any strong water jutsu?" Shinzo said. She nodded. "Then I think we have a plan," said Eita.

A few minutes later, Eita and Shinzo came running at him together. Eita did some Handsigns.

"**Wind Style: Blowing Gust!"**

He then blew lots of wind at Kakashi with Incredible force. Shinzo did a few hansigns.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **

Shinzo blew a big fireball that merged with the wind and made a giant fireball. Mizuki then jumped from a tree and did a few Handsigns.

"**Water Style: Raging Wave Jutsu!"**

She then blew lots of water from her mouth making great impact and killing the fire. When it was out they saw ashes but saw Kakashi in the distance. Kakashi actually looked a bit exhausted now. "Wow these genin are amazing, and they have shown good teamwork but it's time to see if they really have passed," he thought to himself.

Shinzo ran at Kakashi with his fist ready to punch him Kakashi was about to counter him when he felt two fast presences coming towards him he could have dodged but decide not to and they took the bells. "Yes!" Eita and Mizuki said. Shinzo looked disappointed and before he knew it he was tied to a tree. "Back to the academy" he thought. "How embarrassing." Kakashi gave Eita and Mizuki lunches and said. "I am going to go for a minute now, if you attempt to share your food with your partner you will all fail." He then left and the two began to eat. Shinzo stomach was grumbling and Eita spoke up. "If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have passed," he looked over his shoulder. "He's gone, quickly take some of mine."

"And mine," Mizuki said.

"Thanks guys, but I can't move."

Eita said, "I can't believe I'm doing this." and began to feed him while Mizuki did the same.

In a flash of lightning Kakashi was in front of them and looked angry. "I told you not to share food didn't I?" he said angrily. He then changed his expression to a smile, though it was hard tell with the mask in the way. "You all pass."

"WHAT!?" the trio said.

"The test was actually about teamwork and caring about your teammates," He said. "The way I see it is those who break rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash, when we decided the squads we made them so that the teams would either be balanced or if you complement each other's skills, Shinzo your good at Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but you're not too good at Taijutsu, Mizuki, Your good at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but not at Genjutsu, and Eita you good at Kenjutsu which is quite rare, and Ninjutsu."

"So, training begins tomorrow at 8am, be there on time." he then left and so did they. They all went straight to bed that day exhausted from the test and ready for the future trials they may face.

A/N: Ok, that was chapter 2 I Hope I didn't make them seem Overpowered. Hope you enjoyed and I should probably have next chapter up in 3 or 4 days.


End file.
